


Homin Creepypastas~

by cyphernetic



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Creepypasta, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyphernetic/pseuds/cyphernetic
Summary: A collection of creepypastas starring Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin





	1. The Man

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking these out~ happy reading :)

"You just sit down right here. And press the ready button when you're ready" the officer directed Shim Changmin to his desk. Today was Changmin's first day as an emergency dispatcher.

"Do you have any other questions?" the officer asked. Changmin shook his head and smiled. "Nope. I think I got it from here" 

The officer gave him a light bow and strolled away. Changmin took a deep breath and sat down at his new desk. Before pressing the ready button, he looked around at everyone as they as did the same thing, take everyone's calls for help. 

He looked at the computer, put on his headset and stared at the ready button. When Changmin presses it, all he says is...  
"119, fire or ambulance?"

Then, someone would tell him their problem, Changmin would type it in if it really is an emergency, and trace the call to send an ambulance or firetruck.

He finally mustered up the courage to press "ready" and clicked the button

"119, fire or ambulance?"

"Ambulance" a woman said on the other line. "My dog is choking on something that he ate off the ground. Please send help" she added.

"Help is on the way.. Stay on the phone with me. Do you know what he ate off the ground?" Changmin asked and typed in the type of emergency into the computer and waited for a response

....

"Ma'am?"

"What?"

"Can you tell me what he's choking on?" Changmin asked again

"Uhh, no.. I don't know what it is.. It's probably plastic. He likes to chew on plastic" the woman said. Changmin's heart started to race as he heard the woman crying on the phone. "Stay with me, ma'am. Your dog is going to be just fine" he said soothingly..

"Are you-u going-g to b-be here soo-on?" the woman sobbed. "Yes, we have someone on the way right now" Changmin said and took a deep breath. "Wow, my first phone call and it's already taking a toll on my heart" Changmin thought

Soon, he could here a siren in the background in the phone and he heard a loud crackling, as if the woman had dropped the phone. Changmin didn't know what to do..

"Well, since the ambulance is there, I guess it's okay to hang up" he thought and hung up.

"Whew" he sat back in his chair. "I'm gunna need to train my feelings for this.." 

After a five minute break, Changmin pressed the "ready" button again and repeated "119, fire of ambulance?"

.....

"Hello?" Changmin said "119, fire or ambulance?"

"Hello?" a little boy said into the phone. "Hello. Are you okay?"

"I need help"

"What do you need help with?"

"My math homework" the little boy said.. Changmin held in a laugh and snapped back into it. "Little boy, we don't help people with those kind of things.." Changmin said, hoping he would just say 'okay' and hang up.

"Pleaaaasse?" the boy asked. Changmin sighed and did a mental face palm. "What's the question?"

\---

After about five phone calls that went by smoothly, Changmin started to feel tired. "This is exhausting.. I had no idea this would be this much work" he thought and shook his head. Changmin took a break and got a phone call from his friend, Jungsu.

"Hello?" 

"Hey dude! How's your new job going?" Jungsu beamed

"Surprisingly, very tiring.." Changmin yawned

"Damn.. Are you hungry? I'll bring you something to eat.." Jungsu offered. Changmin jumped at the oppurtunity with a smile. "Yes! That would be great" he sat up straight

"Cool. Take a few more calls for me and I'll be there soon" Jungsu concluded and hung up. Changmin smiled and got ready to press the "ready" button, but he felt this feeling of hesitation. Changmin shook it off and pressed the button. "119, fire or ambulance?" Changmin said into the phone. 

"Hello.." Changmin heard a man into the phone in a husky voice. He tilted his head. "Hello, fire or ambulance?"

"What's up?" the man asked in english.. Changmin narrowed his eyes. "Sir. You've called South Korea's emergency hotline. What is your emergency?" 

"I'm just calling to say hello"

"That's not what this number is for.." 

"Then why are still talking to me?"

Changmin rolled his eyes and hung up, even though he was told to never hang up on someone. But this seemed like the right time to break the rules.

"Whatever. Probably happens all the time" Changmin thought and pressed the "ready" button again.. "119, fire or ambulance?"

"You miss me?" the same man asked in a quiet voice, as if he was trying to stay silent in a library. Changmin's eyes widened. How did he get Changmin's line again? "Probably just a coincidence" he thought

"What's your emergency?" Changmin composed himself. "You and I both know that I don't have an emergency. I just wanna talk to you" the man said

"Don't call this number unless you have an emergency. Find someone else to talk to" Changmin said politely and hung up again. He shook his head and rubbed his neck. 

"There are too many weird people in this world.." Changmin muttered and took a break and waited for Jungsu to come. After ten minutes, Changmin glanced at the screen again. "Well. Maybe just one more" Changmin thought and clicked the "ready" button

"119, fire or ambulance?" Changmin asked like a robot

"Stop hanging up on me baby" the same man cooed. Changmin's heart skipped a beat.

"How did he find me a third time?" he thought. He started to breathe heavily and looked around. Changmin didn't know what to do, so without saying anything, he hung up.

"My first day and I'm breaking so many rules" Changmin thought just as Jungsu walked up with his rice noodles..

\-----

That night, Changmin invited Jungsu over for dinner to talk about what happened to him at work that day. 

"He got to you a third time? I don't think that's a coincidence. Maybe the second time. But not the third.." Jungsu shook his head

"I know, it's strange. But I can't be the first one to have it happen to me" Changmin rolled his eyes

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't happen to many people. if he calls again tomorrow. You need to tell who's in charge" Jungsu nodded "NO! I don't want to be a burden on my second day! That is.. If it happens again" Changmin pouted. "Minnie, just do it" Jungsu ordered him. Changmin looked down and sighed

After the two had dinner and a couple drinks, Jungsu went home downstairs since they lived in the same apartment building. After he left, Changmin got five calls in a row by a restricted number. He ignored it with little care and went to sleep

\----

The next day at work, Changmin met with his boss, had a cup of coffee and went to his desk. Just like yesterday. But today, he looked around and saw, from across the room, a guy looking at him. When Changmin spotted him, he looked back at his own computer. Changmin let his curiosity take him over and he walked over to the man's desk and stood over him. "I saw you looking over at me.. Is there something you need from me before I get to work?" Changmin asked him. The man looked up at him slowly and smiled. "I'm sorry, you look like an old friend of mine.."

"Oh. Well I've never seen you before.. What's your name?"

"Jung Yunho"

\----

After Changmin and Yunho had a little breakfast together, they went back to work and started taking calls. After Changmin twentieth call that day.. His eyes started to sting from the computer screen

"119, fire or amb-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" a woman yelled into the phone, making Changmin jump. "Shit" he cussed under his breath. "THE SCARY MAN ON THE TV!!!"

"Who's on the television ma'am?" he asked, feeling like he was wasting time. "He's in this movie I'm watching!!" she screamed

Changmin rolled his eyes. "Miss, please call back when you have an actual emergency..." he sighed. "THIS IS A REAL EMERGENCY!" she screamed. "Well I can't get help for you unless you give me a good reason to" he said. 

Changmin turned to his right and saw Yunho smiling at him. He could hear his conversation. Changmin felt slightly embarrassed. "I don't need help.. I.. Just.. just needed someone to t-tell" she said, slurring her speech. "Obviously drunk" Changmin thought. "Well thank you very much" he giggled. Then, the woman hung up. 

Changmin laughed one more time and pressed the "ready" button. "119, fire or ambulance?"

"... Hey there.. How has your day been?" the same man's voice from yesterday rang in Changmin's ears. He swallowed his spit and started to sweat. "W-What's your emergency?" Changmin stuttered

"Don't talk like you don't know it's me.." he said sinisterly.

"Why are you calling again? And how do you keep getting MY line?" Changmin asked. "I have my ways. You'll never be able to get rid of me.. I'm calling back in a few minutes" the man said and hung up. Changmin felt his face form a worried look. Yunho watched him from his desk and felt concerned..

From then on, Changmin was afraid to press the button again. But he had to because this is his new job. "Just do it. It doesn't matter if he keeps calling back. As long as you get work done, it won't be a problem.." he thought and pressed the "ready" button. "119, fire or ambulance?"

"Hi again" the man said. Changmin could hear the smile in his voice and hung up without saying a word. Changmin turned away from his desk and rubbed his eyes. "What do I do?" he thought..

\----

"Hello, sir?" Changmin crept into his boss' office. "Changmin.. I heard you wanted to talk to me. How is everything going?" he asked with a smile

"I'm actually having kind of a problem.. There is this one person that keeps calling me. On my line.. Every time it's him. He calls so much, that it's hard to get work done.. I wanted to know if I could change to a different line" Changmin explained. His boss listened quietly and thought. "We can change your line. And we should really find out who this guy is.. We'll take care of it.. No need to worry.. We'll have your line changed today. Just try and get work done for now" he said in one breath. Changmin smiled, bowed, and left the office. 

An hour later, an officer came up to Changmin, who refused to press the "ready" button, and told him that his line has officially been changed. He thanked the officer and pressed the "ready" button. "119, fire or ambulance?" he asked

...

"Hello?"

".... Why did you try to avoid me, Changmin? Do you not like me?" the same man asked in the phone. Changmin started to panic and pulled his headset off of his head in a flash. His heart pounding fast. "How is this happening? Will I really never get rid of him?" he thought.

Changmin picked up his headset again. "H-How do you know my name..?" Changmin asked in a whisper. "I know many things about you.." he said

"Are you watching me?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not.."

Changmin looked around the room and saw nobody was really looking at him. Yunho had gone out for a lunch break. 

"Listen, you need to stop this now. Keep it up and we'll trace you, find you, and report you. Just stop this now"

"I can hear fear in your voice, Changmin" he said soothingly

"STOP SAYING MY NAME!" Changmin screamed, earning weird looks from almost everyone. 

"Don't yell. You'll distract your co-workers" the man giggled. Changmin had had enough and hung up the phone... He felt his balance fading as he tried to stand up..

Just as he tried to leave, Jungsu approached him. "Hey dude! I got ice cream!" he smiled, holding up a small tub of ice cream. Changmin only walked by him, holding onto the wall for support. "Min. What on earth is wrong with you? You look drunk!" Jungsu tried to snap sense into him. 

"I need to go home. Come with me.." Changmin said with his back to Jungsu.

Jungsu ran to Changmin and held his arm. Just as they were leaving, Yunho came back and saw what was happening. Changmin's face was pale as snow and he was breathing heavy. "Changmin! What happened?" Yunho shouted

"Who are you?" Jungsu asked

"He's someone I work with" Changmin clairfied 

"I'm coming with you" Yunho declared and held onto Changmin's other arm.

\---

After Changmin laid down and numbed his head with a bag of frozen veggies, Jungsu played music on his guitar while Yunho searched the web. 

The three had a peaceful night and Yunho and Jungsu got to know each other better..

.... But then the phone rang...

Everyone froze. Changmin stood up to pick the phone calmly. "Hello?"

"Why did you leave, Changmin? You still have work to do"

"H-How did you know I left work?"

"I just know.. You didn't look like you were in good shape" the man said.

Before Changmin had a chance to speak, Yunho grabbed the phone from him. "Stop harrassing my friend or we'll hunt you down, mark my words" he exclaimed. The man smirked into the phone. "Please give the phone back to Changmin. I wanna talk to him, not you" the man spat

"No!" Yunho denied and hung up the phone..

Two minutes later, the phone rang again. Jungsu got fed up and unplugged Changmin's landline. "It's all for the best"

All three took a deep breath of relief, but then Changmin's cell phone started to ring.. 

Changmin looked down at his caller ID. Restricted.

"I've had enough of this.. I'm going to the cops to fix this" Jungsu stood up and went for the door.."Why fix it? You didn't start it!" Changmin begged Jungsu to stay.

"I know I didn't. I just want to help my friend. You're scared Changmin. You don't deserve this.." Jungsu explained. "I'm going with Jungsu" Yunho declared

"What? You're leaving me here??" Changmin almost felt like crying.

"You're going to be fine. If something happens, call us. We'll answer. Don't worry" Yunho said gently.. Changmin took a deep breath.. "Okay"

\---

After about twenty minutes of sitting alone in his house in utter silence, Changmin didn't know what to do.. So, he decided to play video games..

And after a few games of Mario Kart, Changmin got a call from Jungsu. "Hello?" Changmin answered. 

"So next time he calls, we'll be able to trace the call to his exact location. All you have to do is keep him on the line for 60 seconds or more"

"I'm not sure I'll be able to do that.."

"Yes you will. Just make sure he doesn't hang up" Jungsu promised.

Jungsu hung up and the wait began.. A long thirty minutes passed and Changmin finally got a call from an unknown number. "Here we go.." Changmin thought, making sure he kept everything to himself, as he feared his stalker may be watching him. Changmin picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Changmin" the man said.. "Hi.. How are you?"

"......"

"Don't hang up..."

"...."

"I really wanna know.. why you're doing this"

"...."

"Did I do something to you?"

The man hung up and Changmin checked the duration of the call. 39 seconds. He let out a sigh of frustration. 

\---

Thirty minutes later, he called again. 

"Will you tell me your name? My name is Shim Changmin" Changmin said calmly.

The man chuckled.. Changmin could feel himself gag at the man's voice, as he'd been hearing nothing but it for the last two days.. "I promise I won't tell anyone your name.. I'm in the comfort of my own home"

At that, the man hung up again. Changmin checked the duration. 56 seconds..

"So close.."

\---

It's now 2am, and Changmin's phone rang again. He checked the caller ID. Unknown number. "Let's try this again"

"Hello again" Changmin said bravely. "Answer this question, Changmin. Are you afraid of me?" the man asked. Changmin took a deep breath and shook all his emotions away

"....Not in the slightest" he answered..

"Is that so?"

"It could never be anymore true..." Changmin said slowly, hoping to make the conversation longer. It had to be a whole sixty seconds. "Are you afraid of me?" Changmin asked back

"Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Cause soon, I'll be putting you behind bars" Changmin smirked. "Oh really?" the man giggled. Changmin crossed his arms, feeling a new found confidence in himself. "If in the event that you throw me in jail, I'll be back to gut you" the man said

Changmin cringed at the comment and checked duration and found that it was well over sixty seconds.. He let out a breath of relief and waited for him to hang up. But he wouldn't. "I'm done talking to you" Changmin said coldly, and the man hung up. 

"Thank god" he thought.. Soon, he waited for Jungsu's call for the results.

...

......

.........

Then the phone rang. It was Jungsu 

"Hey! Jungsu! What happened? What did you--"

"CHANGMIN YOU HAVE TO GET OUT. HE'S IN YOUR APARTMENT! YOU MUST GET OUT NOW.. LEAVE WHILE YOU STILL CAN! RUN CHANGMIN! RUN!"

Changmin dropped the phone and ran for the door, but felt a person cover his mouth and grab a handful of his hair. "You thought you'd get away!" the man shouted over Changmin's muffled screams.

Soon, Changmin was able to break free and tried to run for the sliding glass door which led to the public pool. As he made it through the door, the man shut the glass door on some of Changmin's hair. 

Changmin yelled in pain and tried pulling hard from the door. Soon, he realized he had no choice and slowly ripped the hair from his scalp and left it stuck in the door. Changmin took a short moment to cry over his throbbing, bloody, scalp.

After about three seconds, the man opened the door and grabbed for Changmin, but missed. 

Changmin ran for the pool, hoping it would be a safer place. He ran to the way other side of the big pool and looked over to the man from the other side. Changmin and the man soon heard sirens. 

Changmin ran towards the sound of the sirens while the man chased him. Unfortunately, the man was faster than Changmin and he tackled him to the hard pavement of the small parking lot. He screamed in agony when the man crushed his arm against the ground. The man flipped Changmin over and proceeded to punch him multiple times in the face and kick him in the stomach and face. Changmin was a bloody and painful mess when the man pulled out a small knife. He screamed as loud as he could. 

Changmin prayed that the cops would find them just by the sound of his screams. 

His prayers paid off and the cops found them before the man could gut him like he'd promised. The man was taken care of and so was Changmin.

\----

Changmin watched as the man was carried away in the cop car.

Yunho sat next to Changmin, rubbing his shoulders. Changmin could only think what would've happened if the cops hadn't made it in time.. His imagination ran wild and he saw visions of his intestions and organs sprawled across the parking lot. Small tear fell from his eyes. "Are you okay?" Yunho asked

"It's all okay. You'll heal. It'll all end" Yunho went on to say.

"My wounds will heal, but my sanity won't" Changmin simply said, not even looking at Yunho.

From then on, Changmin lived with Jungsu until he had the courage to live alone again and find a new job...

Never again would Changmin say "119, fire or ambulance?"


	2. Home Videos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho takes to Facebook Live

January 25, 2017

... Is it recording? Okay cool.. Okay..

 

Let me tell you about the CD's

Some were nice. Old, but nice. Mostly, they were videos of old birthday parties with my best friend, Changmin.

Shim Changmin... was an awkward kid, and continued on to be awkward into adulthood. But he never did anything creepy like this.. In fact, I don't think he had anything to do with it. 

He was a good kid, and is a good man.... But I need answers from him now.

So here it is.. My dilemma..

This afternoon, Changmin calls me up, talking about "Oh Yunho hyung! I found some old CD's from my seventeenth birthday party! Come over to watch them with me" he says

And me, not having seen him in about a month and having a day off from work today, I decided to go. Had I known I would be finding something a little less comforting, I would not have gone, not even if you paid me

When I get there, he's chilling on his couch, drinking a hard lemonade, his favorite. "Hyung!" he says. "Come over here! They don't have names on them but they are definitely videos of us" he gestures me over to a box of CD's by his television. 

If I haven't mentioned, me and Changmin have been friends for ages, since we were.. I don't know.. Five or six? We've been through a lot. And I can say with full confidence that I really love the guy

We watched videos until our eyes were numb and the sun had gone down. We had a few drinks and talked about the good old times in high school. Because considering we're in our late twenties, we don't remember much before high school. 

The CD's were such a fun time. We had a good time. 

But then I had to ask Changmin where he found the CD's. 

He told me they were found in the attic, while he was doing spring cleaning. 

So, me, being the idiot that I am, and with a little drunk encouragement from Changmin, I went up to the attic to see what else I could find. 

God... Why did I do that? Why? What possessed me to look for more? It's never a good idea.. At least I know that now. 

I went up to the attic and found boxes upon boxes of crap that didn't interest me. 

But one box... It was calling my name. 

Now let me talk to you about the VHS tapes

I pushed boxes out of the way to get to this one particular box, that's how bad I wanted to see what was in it. In it, was a shit ton of VHS tapes.. And I thought..

"Why on God's green earth did Changmin have VHS tapes?" He has never owned a tape player in his entire life

Maybe they were his father's? But his parents never filmed us. It was always my parents.. 

Luckily, my sister had a VHS tape player that still worked. I picked up the box and came back downstairs to ask Changmin if he wanted to go to my sister's to watch them.. But he was asleep

I shrugged it off and brought them to my sister's without Changmin. I'm planning on telling him tomorrow, or maybe the day after that.. I don't know

When she asked me what they were, my sister that is. I only told her I found them at Changmin's house. Sounded legit, right?

Not really...

But she let me use her player anyway. I was so siked to see what was on the tapes. Probably when Changmin was a baby. But again, the same thought kept coming back. 

"When did Changmin's parents ever film him?" 

The first tape.. was of a birthday party. Changmin's I could only assume. The person filming was abnormally far away from the party, because I could neither confirm nor deny it was his birthday party.. In fact, it could've been anyone's birthday party.. 

It was at a park that I recognized. Changmin had had his tenth birthday party there. I remember because I was there

But still, why was the person filming so far away from the party? You could barely see anything but a small gathering of people

"What is that?" my sister asked me. I told her that I really didn't know. Seemed pretty creepy. It seemed almost as if..

some stranger was filming Changmin's birthday party..

I don't think I'll ever find out who really made that tape. The more I think of it, the less I want to know, if I'm being honest here..

The next tape I watched was of me, when I was only God knows how old. But I'll guess I was thirteen. I'm at the doctor's office with my mother. The person that was filming was sitting at the other side of the waiting room, filming us speak to one another

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe someone was filming us on that day, I had no idea. 

And there was no way it was one of Changmin's relatives. Changmin's parents took him to a different doctor 

"What the hell?" I thought.. Who was filming us?.. I needed to find out..

I spent the rest of the night watching the tapes. They were of me and Changmin, being filmed by.... someone. 

We can't be more than eleven or twelve years old in most of them. Some were of Changmin playing at the park with me and our other mutual friends. Some were of someone filming him through a window. Then I found one video in particular...

Of me, at a college party, my sophomore year of college, when I was twenty years old. It's a video of me talking to my friends outside of my dorm after a party. The person filming must have been standing on the other side of the street. Now I'm twenty-nine.

VHS tapes were a thing of the past when I was twenty years old. It was all about CD's back then. So why did somebody have a video of me when I was twenty on a VHS tape of all things??

I can't sleep at all, I can't even think of sleeping. All I can think about is who on earth was filming us?

I'm going to Changmin's house tomorrow.. I'm gunna end it here.. See you guys later.

-End of Broadcast-

 

January 26th, 2017

Hey guys, I'm back..

I talked to Changmin this afternoon.. He was being really suspicious about the tapes 

When I told him, he got uncomfortable and told me we "weren't supposed to find them"

What did he mean? Changmin, if you're watching this right now. What does that mean? Please, call me, Min.

I assume he isn't watching, but.. If you are, call me and we can talk about it more. 

I contacted my parents as well, they have no idea what I'm talking about. 

I just don't understand.. It's like, he knew the tapes existed, but we weren't supposed to see them? What? Isn't he worried about it? How long has he known about them?

So many questions. 

Well, I don't think I'll look at the others. It's stupid of me to do that after I was told I wasn't even supposed to see them in the first place. But my question is..

What happens.. now that I have found them?

Anyway.. I'll be back to update soon. Later

-End of Broadcast-

 

January 27th, 2017

I haven't slept. At all..

After I came home from work, I realized that there was a new VHS tape in the box. I know it was new because it had a piece of green tape on it, and none of the others had a piece of tape on them. 

I just watched it, it's of me, from the 25th, walking into Changmin's house. The day I found the tapes. 

You guys.. I'm.. I'm really scared, I can't eat or sleep. Who is watching me? FILMING ME?

And on a VHS tape? Who makes VHS tapes anymore? Nobody...

This is really weird guys. Changmin hasn't answered any of my texts or calls today. 

Changmin, if you're watching this. Please.. 

Pick up your phone.. We need to talk..

-End of Broadcast-

 

January 28th, 2017

Hey guys

I'm so tired.. But I just got this text from Changmin.. 

it says "They're coming for us"

What the hell, Changmin? Seriously? I haven't slept for two days because I am so worried about you and I and you've decided to make a joke out of this?

Really? I just can't believe yo-...

..

..

Someone is at the door, hang on..

..

..

..

-End of Broadcast-


	3. Google Street View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin discovers google street view and introduces it to his agoraphobic friend, Yunho. What he sees on the street is exactly why he is so uninterested in going out

"Yunho hyung. When was the last time you left that couch?" I asked my best friend, Yunho. 

"Just a minute ago.. to go to the bathroom." He joked. "Well, it's time to get off the couch and out of this apartment." I said sternly. I wasn't going to let it go this time. Lord knew I was serious about Yunho hyung getting out and getting some sun or something. 

"Changmin, I'm fine.. You don't have to worry about me so much.. You really do way too much." Yunho shook his head at me. I could feel my grip on my temper loosening. 

"No, you're not. When was the last time you left the house?" I asked again

"When we went to get Chinese food.. Remember?" 

"That was nearly a month ago, hyung. And even then you almost had a panic attack." 

"And now you understand why I'd rather not.. Because I hate panic attacks." Yunho said calmly. There was just something about staying inside that kept him calm. "Well, I find that going out releases a lot of the built up anxiety-"

"Anxiety! I don't have anxiety! Psh!" Yunho objected. "I just think it would help you-"

"Help me how?" He interrupted again. 

"Would you please stop interrupting me!!" I shouted back at him. Which was a mistake. I wish I could take it back. Now hyung was about to lose his temper at me. Yunho stood up and got really close to my face. 

"Changmin.. I know you want to help, but I'd really prefer to stay inside today. Please respect that.. Okay?" He said calmly, which has me taken aback. 

Since when does Yunho hyung stay calm when I yell at him? He usually loses his cool, every time. 

Maybe staying inside makes him mellow? I don't know anymore. 

Ever since Yunho hyung and I got mugged, he hasn't been himself when he leaves his apartment. He's fine when he's at home. I just hope this irrational fear subsides with time

After I left his apartment, I thought of something that might help him conquer this weird fear of the outside world. 

Then it hit me.. 

I was back at his house the next day. 

"Hyung. Turn on your computer!" was the first thing I said when he opened the door. "What? Why?" He asked

"Because I want to show you Google street view!" I smiled and sat down at his desk. "Since you won't go outside. I'll bring the outside to you.. At least until you get back onto your feet again." I said to him as I brought it up

Granted, it wasn't a fix to his problem, but it was better than nothing. 

"How do you do it?" He asked. And that's when we got started. 

We tinkered with it all day. Putting in addresses, looking at people's buildings, laughing at people walking on the street. It was the best time we had in a while. 

Once I had left his place for the night, I left him to screw around on it for a while. And I figured going back tomorrow to ask him what he saw without me would be a good idea. So that's what I did

The next day, I let myself in because the door was unlocked. "Yunho hyung?" I called out.. Yunho walked into the living room from the bathroom and walked over to his desk without a word. He put in his password and the screen showed a blank street on Google street view. I raised an eye brow, wondering what Yunho hyung was trying to show me

"What?? He's gone!" Yunho almost shouted. "Where is this?" I asked him

"Busan.. I was looking around Busan.. There was person, standing there, looking right into the camera, wearing a mask." Yunho explained. 

"He had a knife in his hand." He added. 

I sighed, knowing this would happen.. I had seen some weird stuff on Google street view as well.

"Hyung.. That's.. well, I wouldn't say it's normal, but it happens. There are some weird people out there."

"And you wonder why I don't enjoy going out." Yunho pouted and sat down in his chair. "When was this updated? It usually updates every few months." I asked

Last updated: 5 days ago

"So this is recent" Yunho said. 

I wrote down the address he had punched into the search. Once I left and got home, I put in the address Yunho had put in. The person in the mask wasn't standing there. 

I began to question Yunho. Was he just making it up so he didn't have to go outside?

I ended up playing with Google street view for a while myself, going from city to city. 

Until I found them...

The person, I presume to be a man, wearing a mask, holding a knife, looking right into the camera..

Except, there was a person standing next to the masked man. They looked like a woman

Also wearing a mask, looking into the camera, holding a knife.. 

Except, this wasn't in Busan.. It was Andong.

They were multiplying, and getting closer to Seoul.. I knew that was what Yunho hyung was going to think when I'd tell him, that these people are out to get him

So I decided not to tell him

I refreshed the page, and the man and woman were gone.

\---

"I saw them in Andong" Yunho hyung said when he opened the door to his apartment. "What?" I asked, playing dumb. 

"The masked person, he was with someone else. In Andong this time." He said 

I finally gave in, and helped Yunho look for the people again on Google street view. After hours of searching, we finally found them again, this time with a third person, in Songnam. 

"They're closer now." Yunho sat back in his chair and said. 

"Is that supposed to mean something?" I asked.

"Yeah?! They're coming for us!" Yunho said and started to breathe heavy. "No they are not, hyung. You're just paranoid." I said and refreshed the page to see if they'd disappear like yesterday, and they did. 

"See? They're gone." I gulped, feeling light-headed myself..

"Changmin.. I'm scared." Yunho said, shivering. "It's gunna be okay, hyung. I hope." I said. I couldn't help but worry.. 

Once I went home, the first thing I checked was the Google street view to find the three people, who were now probably going to be four.

Like I predicted, the group of people was now four people, all masked and holding knives. They were now in Incheon.. 

So close..

I decided to refresh the page, and they were gone like I expected. But where are they now?

I dreaded finding out. For some reason I was expecting them to be in Seoul. 

I searched the streets of Seoul for hours. Until I found them, now five, on the street I used to live on. I closed my laptop and felt a panic attack coming on. I sat up and breathed in and out, pacing, trying to take control of my feelings. 

"Is this really happening? Could they be coming for us?" I thought as I took deeper breaths.

\----

They're on my old street! Look!" I said as I barged into Yunho's apartment. We ran to the computer and looked up and down my street, but they weren't there. 

"Where'd they go?" Yunho hyung asked as I turned around and scratched the back of my neck 

"C-Changmin..." I heard him say after typing something in. 

They were standing outside this apartment building.

Last updated: 3 minutes ago

That as five days ago... I still haven't left Yunho hyung's apartment.


	4. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episodes involve not being able to speak or move while falling asleep or upon waking. This usually lasts one or two minutes, and is often frightening

"I'm going to bed, Changmin" I knocked on Changmin's door and smiled. He looked up from his laptop and just smiled and nodded. 

I left for my bedroom and laid down immediately, so tired

I didn't even turn the lights off and drifted off as soon as my head hit the pillow

\---

I opened my eyes what seemed like only a little bit later. I looked around and noticed that Changmin must've turned my lights off. 

It was only after a little looking around more that I realized...

I couldn't move a muscle

I couldn't feel myself breathing but I didn't feel out of breath. I couldn't speak, or feel

All I could do is see and hear.. I couldn't blink, but my eyes weren't watering

That's when I saw it.. A silhouette of a person standing at the end of my bed.. He was completely black, no features..

I wanted to gasp, or scream, but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything..

It started to approach my bedside, slowly, ever so slowly.. I could hear whispering and screams in my ear. 

I fought so hard to move, but nothing. The figure getting closer and the whispers get louder, they were whispering my name angrily in my ear over and over

"Yunho... Yunho"

Soon, the figure was standing over me and I couldn't do anything about it. 

The figure leaned down and looked me in the eyes. When I saw it's face, I realized it had no eyes, or nose. 

Just dark black holes, blacker than any black I had ever seen.

It didn't say anything, it just "looked" at me. 

I tried to scream and I could and I thrashed, at least it seemed like I was..

I could hear the giggling of a little girl in my ear right before the figure wrapped his hands around my neck, strangling me. But I didn't feel like I was being strangled. Like I said, I couldn't feel anything.. The figure strangled me until I could feel my hands coming up, 

I could finally start moving again. But just barely. 

"Hyung! Hyung!" I could hear Changmin screaming..

Finally, I gasped for air and screamed, thrashing in bed, swinging my arms around, finally able to move freely. When I opened my eyes, there was Changmin, standing over me. A look of concern on his face.

I reached for my neck and felt that it was warm, as if someone had actually put their hands on me. 

"Are you okay, hyung?" Changmin asked me. I just looked at him and caught my breath. 

"I-I am now" I stuttered and crawled out of bed. "I... I think I'm going to get a glass of milk" I said and started to walk past Changmin. 

As I walked past a mirror on the wall, I noticed hand prints on my neck...


	5. No Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin starts a journal

Entry #1  
September 1st, 2016

My first journal entry. Oh boy, this'll be fun. 

I decided to start this after my little brother went missing yesterday, as to document everything up until we find him.. I think I have an idea of who took him.. My next door neighbor.

He's a creepy man. I saw him at the park one time filming little children playing.

I confronted him yesterday, and he said he has nothing to do with it.. but I'm having a hard time believing him. That's just how creepy he comes off as.

I'm gunna get down to the bottom of this..

 

Entry #2  
September 3rd, 2016

I'm writing this right after confronting my neighbor again. He opened the door slowly. He goes, "Changmin.. I can't really talk right now."

"No, we have to discuss my brother. Now. I'd like to come in," I said. I couldn't help but suspect him.

He looked over my shoulder and his face went pale and he looked like he was about to throw up. "What?" I asked. 

"He's right behind you," he said, trembling. I turned around and saw nothing. As I looked over my shoulder, I heard him slam the door and lock it. That bastard..

I banged on the door for ten minutes, demanding he let me in. But he never opened the door again.

I must have enough evidence to get a search warrant. I'm definitely calling the cops. 

 

Entry #3  
September 4th, 2016

So I called the cops yesterday and had them search his house. They didn't find my brother.. They didn't find anything.

Except his dead body.

My neighbor killed himself, he'd hung himself. 

Why would he do that? Why? What persuaded him to kill himself? 

I have no idea, but I'm writing this at night, after waking up nauseous and light-headed. I could of sworn someone was also watching me. Maybe my neighbor's ghost.

I'm a little scared. Hopefully it'll pass.

 

Entry #4  
September 6th, 2016

I still have that feeling that someone is watching me. I've had it all day..

I also could've sworn I saw someone in the front yard. It looked like a person, but I can't be sure.. It looked like a black night crawler.

Could it possibly be the reason why my neighbor is dead?

No, that's ridiculous. Why would I think that?

All I know is someone, or something is watching me. But I can't focus on that, I gotta find my brother.

 

Entry #5  
September 7th, 2016

I saw it.

I saw what has been watching. Key word "What"

Because it definitely wasn't a human.. My hand is so shaky that I can barely write, and I feel like I'm about to throw up. 

I saw it in the front yard. It had a black suit on, and it's face was so pale, just like white paper. I couldn't make out a face..

Maybe some albino man? I have no idea. But this nausea is killing me and it won't go away. 

 

Entry #6  
September 12th, 2016

I've been seeing it every day now.. Every day. 

He.. or it, won't leave me alone. What did I do to deserve this? How am I going to find my brother while this thing is following me?

I can see it in my backyard right now as I write this. 

It has no face...

I gotta hide.

 

Entry #7  
September 13th, 2016

I tried going to the cops today to tell them I'm being followed, but they can't help me if I have no proof.

Every time I try to film it, the batteries are always dead.

I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't live. I'm so paranoid.

I'm so tired but it watches me, in the corner of my room in the shadows, keeping me up at night.

I've thrown up all the food I ever eat and my head is always hurting. It practically lives with me now. 

I have to get away, but I don't know how. I can't leave because I know brother is still nearby.

Someone help me.

 

Entry #8  
February 3rd, 2017

Uh... This is Yunho, Changmin's friend. 

I was going through his old stuff from his old apartment and decided to continue this so his brother can read it when we find him.

He'll be crushed when he finds out that his hyung is gone. But I'll be here for him when he's found.

By reading his entries, I can now sort of understand why he did it. I had no idea. I don't know why he didn't tell me. I wish he was still here to explain to me what really happened. 

I'm going to go home now.. I'm feeling like I'm coming down with something. I'll be back in a couple days.. Bye~


	6. Pictures

Smile" Changmin beamed as he took a picture of Yunho by another statue. Yunho had to admit, it was getting a little annoying how Changmin wanted to take a picture of him next to every god damn thing in sight..

But Changmin had a brand new phone, with a bomb ass camera, and he wanted to test it out a couple times

Or maybe like 28473 times.

Changmin had taken Yunho to the park to take a picture of anything and everything.

"I'm going to into the gift shop, let's take a break from pictures. We look kinda like tourists." Yunho said and strolled towards the gift shop while Changmin followed him intently.

Once they walked in, the first thing Changmin's eyes focused on, he'd take a picture of. People from the other side of the shop were giggling at Changmin and Yunho felt embarrassed. He tugged on Changmin's ear gently. "Enough pictures for now" he sighed and took Changmin's phone from him

"Please don't drop it!" Changmin just about screamed. "I know, I know. It's your baby" Yunho giggled and scrolled through the pictures. He recalled how he was feeling as Changmin took all the pictures that he was scrolling through.

Until he found one picture.

It was of him, standing next to a statue that he remembered Changmin didn't want to take a picture of because it was too big and he would have had to back up way too far.

But there the picture was. The statue was cut off about halfway, and there was something walking past just as Changmin supposedly took the picture.

"Hey, Min" Yunho called him over. Changmin came and reached for his phone. "Can I have it back now?" he asked as he grabbed for it.

"No, no. Look.. Didn't you say you didn't want to take a picture of me by that statue because you said it was too tall?" Yunho asked as he showed Changmin the picture.

"Yeah.. We didn't... take a picture of this statue, or did we?"

"We didn't, I remember specifically.. And why would you even take a picture of me when someone was walking past? This picture sucks.." Yunho said, considering Changmin was a professional photographer and he wouldn't be so careless as to take such a crappy photo

"This is creepy.. I truly do not remember taking this picture" Changmin scratched his head..

"Just delete it.. It sucks and even I know that" Yunho deleted it quickly for him. He handed Changmin has phone and started to walk away. "But.. what about this one? I don't even remember seeing that tree.. Why would I take a picture of a tree?" Changmin mumbled and stared at another unfamiliar picture.

"What now?" Yunho said and looked over at Changmin's phone screen. "I didn't take any pictures of trees.. So what is this?" Changmin asked

In the picture, was the same man that was walking past in the last picture, walking past.

"This is weird, hyung" Changmin said. "J-Just delete it" Yunho took the phone from him and deleted the photo without hesitation.

"Don't think about it to much, Min. We just must be missing something" Yunho said as he walked away, trying so hard to remember taking those pictures, but came up with nothing.

After they went home, Changmin went through all his pictures and found a bunch he didn't recognize. It wasn't like him to forget such a thing as taking pictures, seeing as how it was what he was best at. They all had the same man in them, walking past as Changmin supposedly took the picture.

If he wasn't taking the pictures, then who was?

Or did he really take a bunch of pictures absentmindedly, all with the same man in them?

It just didn't make any sense

He took Yunho's advice and deleted them all except for the ones he remembered taking.

Changmin opened the front camera and take a selfie real quick. When he went to check, there was two copies of the selfie.

One was normal..

The other was picture of Changmin and the man from the park standing behind him.

Changmin gasped and spun around.. Nobody.

"Who is there?!" he screamed, waking Yunho up.

He looked around and ran to his phone to call the police. His legs felt weak and fragile.

"I-I'm calling the p-police" he stuttered, trembling

"Changmin! What's wrong?" Yunho ran down the stairs.

"Hyung, there's someone in our house!" Changmin cried. After the police arrived and searched their house, they didn't find any man inside.

"The house is clean" a cop came up to Changmin and Yunho and said. "D-Did you find anything?" Yunho asked. "No.. Nothing" the cop said and walked away.

"Well... There's nobody in our house" Yunho sighed and looked at Changmin. "There was someone there! I swear!" Changmin said and looked through his camera roll to find the picture, but it seemed as though he, or someone else, had deleted it.


	7. Service Of The Dead

Changmin paced back and forth in the living room waiting for Yunho, his roommate, and his closest friend, to come home after a night out with his parents and brother

Changmin hated being left alone. Since childhood, his biggest fear was to be abandoned. While he waited, he started to bite his nails. "Damn! I thought I told myself I'd quit!" he scolded himself.

Changmin and Yunho have been friends since grade school and haven't stopped being friends since that time. They promised each other that they would do everything together. Go to school together, go to work together, and sooner or later, move in together. Even Changmin's first kiss was with Yunho since Changmin said he needed help practicing on another person.

As Changmin made a rut in the ground from his pacing, he decided to call Yunho

Changmin listened to the dial tone patiently, but Yunho didn't pick up. "Maybe he's just on his way home" Changmin thought

After another agonizing 10 minutes, Changmin heard a key unlock the front door, he ran up to the door to meet eyes with his roommate. Yunho jumped. "Jeez.. You scared me!"

"Hyung. You were gone forever!" Changmin whined. Yunho looked up at the clock. "I left at five and I said I'd be gone for about three hours.. Now it's eight" he said calmly

"8:05!" Changmin corrected him. "Whatever! What's your issue? I told you that you could come with us.." Yunho argued. "Well, your brother was there.." Changmin looked down

"Jungsu?" Yunho asked. "Duh.. What other brothers do you have?" Changmin pouted. Changmin didn't like Jungsu. There was just something about him he didn't fancy.

"I know you don't like him. But he's my brother. I can't erase him from my life just for you" Yunho sighed. "Can you try?" Changmin asked sarcastically.

"Shut up" Yunho giggled, while Changmin laughed back. "So I guess you're not gunna like what I say next.." Yunho started

"Oh god what?" Changmin asked, preparing himself

"Jungsu hyung wants us to go to morning service at the church on 15th street. You and me both.."

"Your family isn't religious.."

"Apparently hyung wants to "try new things"" Yunho quoted his brother.

"What a weirdo" Changmin rolled his eyes. "So how early is morning?"

"Seven"

"AM??"

"Come on! Be a man!"

"Ugggghhh! Fine. I guess it can't get any worse than that.."

"Actually, I think it can.."

"What?"

"Hyung wants us to spend the night at his house tonight.."

 

"Uuuuughhh~" Changmin whined

"You're going. Whether you like it or not. Get pajamas and a clean set of clothes ready. And whatever else you might need" Yunho ended the conversation as he walked into the kitchen, leaving Changmin to pout. 

\-----

When Yunho and Changmin made it to Jungsu's home, Changmin couldn't believe how much Jungsu had changed. 

"Shim Changmin! Is that really you? You got so much taller" Jungsu smiled innocently. Changmin smirked. He'd always treat Changmin like a baby, no matter what. Maybe that's why he didn't like him much.

After the meet and greet was over, Jungsu set up three sleeping bags for him, his brother, and his roommate.

After it got dark and the three men were done playing video games around 12am, Yunho couldn't sleep. For some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. But, who was there to look at him? Changmin and Jungsu are sleeping. 

Yunho had Changmin snuggling under his arm when he could see someone walk by the house out the window. "Who would be walking around at this hour?" he thought. 

Yunho carefully laid Changmin down to walk over to the window to close it, in hopes that it wouldn't distract his sleep. When he was about close the blinds, he took a closer look and saw that the streets were littered with people, walking down the street to Yunho's right. On their way to the church.. "Maybe they wanna be early? But why don't they drive?" Yunho thought. His eyes started to adjust more and more. Soon, he saw that the people, barely looked like normal people at all. They looked skinny, their hair falling out, their clothes all torn up. Some were missing arms, legs, eyes, fingers. Yunho couldn't believe his eyes. These people look like they've just stepped out of their respective graves

Yunho couldn't move when one of the people on the street noticed him watching them. The person, who seemed to look more like a man started to walk up closer to the window to meet eyes with Yunho, even though Yunho was the only one with eyes.

He wanted to scream, but he had Changmin and Jungsu sleeping right behind him. Was it really worth it to scream?

Yunho closed the blinds before the walking skeleton could make it all the way across the lawn. He watched the window for another few seconds in horror and, just like out of the movies, Yunho could see the skeleton's hand when he slammed it against the glass, making a loud thud that woke up Changmin

"Hyung. What was that?" Changmin asked only half awake. Yunho laid Changmin down and laid down with him. "Nothing Changmin, just go back to sleep" Yunho lulled Changmin back to sleep. Changmin snuggled up against Yunho and took a deep breath. Strangely enough, Changmin was more comfortable at Jungsu's house than Jungsu's own brother.

Surprisingly, Yunho started to fall asleep faster than ever. And within twenty minutes, he was asleep. 

All three men were woken up all together by the church bells. "What's going on?" Changmin asked 

"It's the bells. We're late!" Jungsu gasped. Yunho got up slowly. Jungsu rushed the two younger men awake. They all got dressed and left, without eating breakfast or looking at the clock. When they were outside, to Yunho's surprise, the street was quiet and clean. "Maybe it was just a nightmare" he thought. Nobody was out of there houses and the sun hadn't risen yet. It was as quiet as death. All they heard was the sound of their shoes on the side walk and the sound of their own breathing.

When they made it to the church, service had already begun. Jungsu cursed himself for being late since this was his idea. They all quietly sat down in the back next to the door and sulked.

Changmin and Yunho didn't look anywhere but the ground while Jungsu looked to his left and saw one of his neighbors. "Hello~" he smiled and greeted in a whisper. Then something hit him

His neighbor, Mrs. Han, died in a car and train collision not only two months ago.. "Mrs. Han.. W-What are y-you doing here?" Jungsu asked his dead, yet living neighbor. Mrs. Han looked to her right at Jungsu. By this time, Changmin and Yunho watched what was happening and gasped at Mrs. Han's appearance. Her clothes were all torn, the skin and flesh on her face was pale and falling off, she had no nose or eyes. Jungsu could feel his stomach churn. Mrs. Han got closer to his face and whispered..

"You shouldn't be here"

Jungsu looked back over at Changmin and Yunho. Then they realized that they were being watched by everyone in the church, who were all just as... dead. Yunho spotted the man that came up to the window in the crowd and felt so much more uneasy.. "You guys.. We should leave" Changmin suggested quietly. They both got up and walked to the door. Jungsu was the last to leave the building. He took a quick glance behind him before leaving and saw that all the undead were now chasing after them..

"AAAAHH! GO GO!" Jungsu nearly pushed his brother out the door to get out faster. 

"Get out!" "YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!" "NEVER COME BACK!" the undead screeched as they chased the three men down the street back into the residential area. One member of the church got so close to Jungsu, that he grabbed the jacket off of his back. Jungsu didn't care much about it, so he kept running. 

Once they made it back to the house. The sun was just about to come up. Changmin ran back into the house first, hid under his sleeping bag, and sobbed. Yunho came in to catch his breath. When he realized Changmin was on the ground sobbing, he picked him up and cradled him in his arms. Jungsu closed the door and locked it. Yunho looked up at his brother while he had his back to the front door and slid down to the ground. All three men cried for the next hour and a half.

\----

Later that day, there was a knock at the door. It was one of Jungsu's neighbors and classmate Ryeowook.

When Jungsu opened the door, Ryeowook jumped at his neighbor's awful appearance. "Woah, dude, you look like hell" he said in awe. "Thanks, it's good to see you too" Jungsu said sarcastically. 

"Well.. I was out visiting my grandmother's resting place and I saw this on the ground on top of one grave. It has your name on it, so.." Ryeowook explained and handed Jungsu his jacket. Only now, it was torn to shreds.


	8. White Noise

"Hyung, help me with this tri-pod. It's way too heavy" Shim Changmin called over to his partner, Jung Yunho. 

"Really? Then you need to start lifting some weights" Yunho giggled and picked up the tri-pod with Changmin's help

Changmin and Yunho were partners and were about to investigate their 20th case as professional ghost hunters. 

Yunho and Changmin have yet to capture any real ghost, paranormal activity, or even poltergeist footage. All they have been doing is proving everyone's ghost theories wrong, or in other words, debunking people's claims of ghost activity

But since Yunho and Changmin are both more believers than skeptics, they're losing hope of finding anything deemed credible as ghost footage

"I'll set it up in this room.. Go set up the rest of the mics around the building" Yunho ordered 

Changmin ran down the hall to fetch the rest of the wireless mics to set up around the building. They're next case was a haunted light house. Yunho's favorite.

Changmin was picking out all the mics from their equipment box briefcase when he saw a little box with an antenna. "A.. radio?"  Changmin thought.. "Why did Yunho hyung bring a radio?"

As Changmin walked down one hall, trying hard to balance all the mics in his arms, he walked past the room Yunho was in. Changmin stopped and backed up to talk to him

"Hey. Why did you bring a radio?"

"Ah, I forgot to tell you. I read this thing someone sent to our website yesterday, apparently if a ghost is nearby, radios will emit this.. sound.. I can't remember what they called it.." Yunho explained the radio. Changmin nodded his head. Yunho snapped his fingers. "White noise! That's what he said. White noise" 

"Well I'm going to set the rest of these up" Changmin smiled and went ahead. Yunho smiled and continued to set the camera up..

\---

"Here are the keys" the owner of the light house said, giving the keys to Yunho. "This is a nice gesture sir, but we always go on lock down during the night because we don't want to miss anything" Yunho rejected. 

The owner shook his head, took Yunho's hand, and put the keys in it. "Please don't go on lock down. It's not a good idea" the owner held up Yunho's hand and smiled. "Just in case.... Good luck" he finished and got in his truck and drove home, leaving Yunho and Changmin wondering.. "He must really think we can't handle it" Changmin shrugged. Yunho and Changmin turned around and started to walk back to the light house slowly. "Whatever makes him feel better. He must've had a really bad experience with the dead and he just wants us to be safe" Yunho suggested. 

As the sun went down, Yunho and Changmin sat outside, listening to music on the radio.. "I still don't quite understand the purpose of the radio" Changmin began again

"I know it'll start to emit white noise.. .. But why?" Changmin asked

"I don't know.. The person who sent us the email didn't explain. All they said was to bring a radio to our next location.." Yunho said. "Well I hope they're right.."

"I know. I just thanked them for the tip. I wonder if it'll work" Yunho scratched his head. Changmin just nodded silently

After another 15 mintues went by, Yunho's wrist watch beeped, letting the two men know that it's time for the investigation to begin. "Time to go in" Yunho said as he stood up, holding out his hand to help his partner up. As the walked in, Yunho locked the door. Before he closed it, he threw the keys outside the lighthouse in the blanket they were sitting in and shut the door.. Yunho and Changmin both got their camcorders out and walked around the lighthouse a bit

Of course, there was always a small noise every now and then, but they both thought that the light house was really old and any old building would make noises, so it was normal.

After they walked the perimeter of the light house, Changmin decided to sit down with the computers and monitor the camera feeds while Yunho continued to walk around. Changmin felt on edge during every investigation, and so did Yunho, since they always do their investigations at night, but this one really had him tense. The only cases they ever had were in houses or sometimes establishments like bars or restaurants. One of their cases was even a hospital. And Changmin's favorite was the local bowling alley, since he loved bowling. But the light house was hard for him to take in. The very appearence of the light house, in and out, would creep anyone out. 

Yunho decided to search the very top of the light house first and make his way down. "If there are spirits in our presence, give us a sign.." Yunho said loudly. He waited for a while, but nothing happened.. Desperate for any activity, Yunho decided to provoke to spirits

Before the investigation, the owner told Yunho and Changmin that there was a very prominent ghost that haunted the light house named Sanghyuk who committed suicide by hanging many years ago. So Yunho used his knowledge to the best of his ability.

"Sanghyuk? Are you here with me?" Yunho started..

"You know, it's a real shame you.. killed yourself in this nice light house.. Maybe if you hadn't, this place would be a lot more peaceful.."

"That was a real stupid move.. Why'd you do it? I wanna know.. Why'd you kill yourself?"

"Suicide is never the answer, Sanghyuk.. I guess it just shows that you were not a very strong person"

"But it's okay, people commit suicide every day"

"But why here? In a light house? Why couldn't you have just done it in your home?"

"Seems to me that you wanted attention" Yunho went on and on. Trying to make the spirits angry

"How many spirits are here with you, Sanghyuk? I assume you're not the only one.. How many friends have you got here, huh?"

\----

Changmin watched all four moniters diligently as best as he could. "Why did you have to set up four cameras, hyung? I only have two eyes!" Changmin thought. He didn't want to miss a single thing.. 

Just as Changmin was about to rub his eyes, a black mass went across the screen of camera #2, making Changmin jump. Camera #2 was in the storage room. Changmin picked up his walkie talkie to speak to Yunho. "Hyung.. W-Where are you right now?" he stuttered

"I'm on my way back down from the light room. I was planning on going to the storage room next.."

Changmin looked back at the monitors and saw that something else flew across the screen on camera #2 again. Something was definitely in the storage room.

"Why? What's wrong? Did you see something?" Yunho asked. 

"There's something in the storage room. Get there quickly" Changmin ordered his partner. At this, Yunho ran down the steps faster to get to the storage room. Just then, something else went across the screen of camera #1, in the empty room just down the hall from Changmin. "Yunho will never make it down here in time.. Maybe I should just check it out" Changmin thought and stood up. The room with camera #1 was only about ten steps away from where the monitors were set up

Changmin grabbed his EVP recorder and walked with hesitation towards the room. Just as he was about to walk in, he heard Yunho's footsteps from down the hall. Changmin jumped into the room and scanned everything with his flashlight. When he realized he was alone, Changmin started up his EVP recorder and started talking

"Is there anyone else with me right now?"

"Someone not alive anymore?"

"Me and Yunho hyung aren't here to hurt you. We just want to talk"

"We're interested in you.. Please cooperate.." Changmin said in a soothing voice. Changmin was not like Yunho. Yunho's methods were to induce fear and anger on the spirits as much as he could. While Changmin tried to use positive reinforcement on the spirits. They were both like good cop, bad cop

Nothing happened as Changmin spoke. He could only hope that he had captured something on his EVP recorder. Suddenly, Changmin started to hear static, very faint and far away static. Changmin walked out of the room and realized that the static was white noise, coming from the radio that was put right next to the monitors. Changmin rushed over to the monitors and put his EVP recorder next to the radio and waited. Hopefully, a voice would be recorded. Changmin listened to the white noise until it made him uncomfortable, and he shut the radio off and sat in silence. As Changmin took in a deep breath, Yunho ran down the hall to Changmin. Sweaty and breathing heavy, Yunho put down his camcorder and EVP recorder and sat down. "Hyung, what happened? You look horrible!" Changmin asked and rubbed circles in Yunho's back. Yunho looked up at Changmin and sighed

"I found something" was all he said. Changmin's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked. Yunho nodded

Yunho rewinded his footage and showed it to Changmin...

-footage-

Yunho entered the storage room with no hesitation and started scanning the room with his flashlight.. "If there is another spirit in my presence, make yourself known" Yunho said sternly. He recorded in front of him when something fell off one of the shelves in front Yunho, who let out a little scream. He looked ahead and saw a silhouette of a man at the other end of the room. Yunho got a short shot of the silhouette and ran out..

-end of footage-

When the video ended, Changmin looked down at the ground and handed Yunho his camcorder. Yunho saw that Changmin was lost in thought and crouched down to make eye contact. "Are you okay?" Yunho asked. Changmin just nodded.. "I'm just really starting to get scared"

Yunho sighed. "I am too. But you gotta be strong for your hyung. Got it?" he said. Changmin just nodded. 

In truth, Changmin was pretty young for a career like this. And Yunho knew taking care of him wouldn't be an easy task, but their passion overshadowed their doubt, which made it easier for Changmin to overcome the challenges 

... But this challenge wasn't like the other challenges...

\---

By the time Changmin had calmed down, all of the chaos seemed to die down and he continued to watch the monitors while Yunho went back out to investigate. Changmin was too afraid he'd miss something on the monitors if he rubbed his eyes for just a second, but his eyes ached and burned. Changmin took in a deep breath and finally rubbed his eyes. The feeling was divine. As he rubbed his eyes, he heard a bloodcurdling scream.

"HYUNG!" Changmin screamed and ran through the halls without his camcorder or EVP recorder. After running for a while up the steps. He heard the same scream. That's when he realized that it wasn't Yunho's scream. It was the scream of a woman.

Changmin continued to run around and saw a flash of lightening come through the windows. Changmin stopped to take a breath. Then he heard another scream... Yunho's scream.

\---

Yunho wandered around the steps when he heard the scream of a woman. He squeezed his eyes shut and held onto his ears since the scream was so close, as if a woman was screaming in his ear. As the room fell silent, a flash of lightening from outside revealed a shadow of a person hanging by their neck on the wall.

Yunho gasped and flattened himself on the brick wall, and that's when he let out a loud scream.

Suddenly, Yunho felt like he forgot to breathe and slid down to ground, not being able to take his eyes off the place where he saw the shadow. There was nobody hanging, only a shadow. Yunho dropped his equipment on one stair when he felt Changmin shake him.. "Hyung! Are you okay? What happened!? HYUNG!" Changmin shouted.

Changmin looked up to where Yunho was looking and saw nothing. Then another flash of lightening revealed the shadow again. Changmin took a sharp intake of breath and froze. "Oh my god" he whispered. Changmin held Yunho's hand. Then, another scream. Changmin and Yunho both shut their eyes and plugged their ears

"I wanna leave. Hyung, let's just go home!" Changmin cried on Yunho's shoulder. Yunho refused to move or speak. He only looked up at the shadow in horror everytime the lightening flashed. "Hyung. You gotta stand up" Changmin ordered his hyung as he tried getting him to walk. Yunho was finally able to stand and Changmin helped him walk back down the steps to their monitors where Changmin thought was most safe.

When they were back down at the monitors by the front door, Changmin realized that Yunho's face was ridiculously pale. Changmin grabbed a water bottle from his bag and begged Yunho to drink from it. "Hyung.. Please" he sobbed. Yunho finally drank the water and closed his eyes. Changmin cuddled next to Yunho for the rest of the night and cried. "It's gunna be okay" Changmin whispered

As the night went on, the rain fell harder, and the screams got louder and closer every time. Doors slammed shut constantly and the radio next to the monitors made noise all night. 

\---- 

Changmin and Yunho were woken up by their restless sleep by a knock at the door. "Boys! Are you okay in there??" the owner of the light house asked from outside. "The key is to your left on the blanket" Yunho said in a raspy voice. Soon, the door was unlocked and the owner found Yunho and Changmin on the ground, cringing from the sunlight let in by the door. "What happened to you?" the owner asked. Changmin got up first. "We kinda had a rough night. It's always like this" he lied. 

"We'll just be packing up now" Yunho said as he got up from his uncomfortable spot on the ground. The owner of the light house closed the door and waited in his truck for the two ghost hunters to take all their equipment down.

Yunho and Changmin looked at each other. They were too afraid to go back deep into the light house to take down the cameras, but they soon mustered up the courage and took their equipment down carefully.

A long thirty minutes passed and Yunho and Changmin emerged from light house with all of their belongings. 

"Thank you both for doing this.. Send me whatever evidence you find" the owner said from the driver seat of his truck. Then it hit Yunho and Changmin. They have to look through all of the footage. Yunho gulped

"We will. You're welcome and thank you for this opportunity" he said. Changmin nodded and walked over to their car. The owner drove off and Yunho stood in one spot, hoping that they wouldn't find much.

Later what Yunho and Changmin found was almost unbelievable. They were scared to send it to the owner since he was old and had a faint heart. "What do we do?" Yunho said. 

"We'll only send him a few pieces, not all of it" Changmin proposed.

A couple days after they sent the evidence to the owner, Changmin and Yunho called him and asked him what he thought. 

"It was insane. Almost gave me a heart attack.." he said

Changmin and Yunho looked at each other awkwardly. "Imagine what would've happened if we sent him everything" Changmin sighed..


	9. Amnesia Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho, a homicide detective, gets a visit from a mystery man with a rare type of memory loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i dont really consider this a creepypasta.. but its a story ive been sitting on forever and i thought id finally share it.. enjoy^^

Jung Yunho walked through his old high school, humming the tune from his favorite music box, out of the many that he had. 

As he walked, the wind in the trees blew the windchimes around, making the most beautiful sound.. 

The only thing missing was someone... Someone by his side.. A person to share memories with..

Just as he was about to enter the cafeteria, his pager went off and he fished it out of his pocket. 

"Status?" the text read. It was from his partner, Park Jungsu. Yunho sighed and prepared to write back. 

"l'll be back soon" Yunho typed and sent the message

....

*beep beep*

"Well, hurry up.. We have a new case apparently" Jungsu responded.

Yunho felt a little spark in his heart. A new case

Yunho was a homocide detective, along with Jungsu  

He absolutely loved his job and his partners, but for some reason, something was pulling him away from happiness. 

Sure, being single was fine with him, but just the mere feeling of living alone, and most of the time, being alone all together made him feel

"... Empty" he said as walked back to his car.

\-----

"Hey hyung, what do we got?" Yunho asked he walked into his precinct. "Yunho, there you are! We got a 911 call coming from 8th street, 911 caller said he found a dead body in the dumpster behind Mrs. Cho's potato soup shop. I was gunna go without you, but I changed my mind"

"Well, let's go" Yunho smiled and gestured him towards the door

\----

"Hyung!" Jungsu called out to Lee Jinki, another detective, who was talking to a few cops. "Hey!" he said and pointed to the body to inspect.

Yunho looked down and saw a man that looked to be about 20-30 years old. He shook his head and crouched down next to him. "What do we got?"

"Name is Cho Kyuhyun.. 27 years old. He's got 3 stabs wounds in the chest and 4 in the back. Judging by the loss of blood, he probably bled to death" the paramedic explained. "Do we have an ID?" Yunho asked

The paramedic only answered by handing Yunho the victim's wallet in a plastic bag. Yunho glanced at it and passed it on to forensics. 

Yunho stood up and looked around the crime scene for a short moment when his eyes landed on a bullet casing hiding behind the dumpster. "Jinki! Come here and look at this" Yunho called Jinki over. Jinki heard this and walked over to his partner. "Look.." Yunho pointed to the casing and crawled behind the dumpster to get it. "Yunho hyung.. That's gross" Jinki squinted as he watched Yunho get on his knees in the dirt

"Well... You know me" Yunho laughed as he stood up with the casing. "Yeah, I know. Country boy doesn't mind getting dirty" Jinki threw his hands up, but hushed up when he saw what was in Yunho's hand

"You're good with guns... Right?" Yunho asked. "Yeah, I guess.." Jinki shrugged

"Can you tell me when the bullet was fired?" Yunho asked as Jinki examined. "Hmm, it hasn't rusted yet. And this came from a .44 Magnum revolver.. Surprisingly.."

"Surprisingly?" Yunho repeated him

".44 Magnum isn't very popular, and it's hard to find.."

"Well, when was this one shot?"

"Judging by the rusting, I'd say very recent.."

"Define recent"

"It could've been yesterday? Or the past couple days? I don't know for sure..."

... Yunho looked up at Jinki.

"At the most" Jinki finished his sentence. Yunho nodded and walked over to a medical examiner that worked in his building. "Hey!" Yunho called out to him when he caught his glance. The ME turned around and smiled. "You examined the body, right?"

"Of course.. Why else would I be here?" he shrugged. "Did you find any gun shot wounds?"

"Nope.." 

"How long do you think the body has been here?" Yunho asked

"Judging by the decay, I'd say 12 hours" the ME said. Yunho nodded and walked back to Jinki. "Okay.. So.. the gun was shot right around the time this man was murdered.."

Jinki nodded his head and listened. "But the victim has not been shot.... Who fired a gun? Did they aim for Kyuhyun and miss?" Yunho tried to guess. 

Jinki crossed his arms and thought.. "Maybe..." he said. Yunho shut his mouth and listened.. "Maybe the revolver belonged to Kyuhyun and he was using it in self-defense....?" Jinki guessed

"And more importantly.. How did he end in the dumpster?" Jinki asked

"So many questions" Yunho sighed and looked at Kyuhyun's dead body

\----

"Jungsu hyung, wanna go out for coffee later?" Yunho walked up to Jungsu and asked. 

"Sure!" Jungsu agreed and they started walking for the door, until a young man walked in, shaking in fear, crying, holding a gun, covered in blood. 

Like they were trained, Jungsu and Yunho swiped out their guns and pointed them at the young man. "Put the gun down!" Jungsu ordered. 

"H-Helpp mee-e" the man sobbed. 

"We will help you... Just give us the gun..." Yunho said in a more quiet and gentle voice. The man cried and handed over the gun to Jungsu. "H-Help me" he repeated. "We will.. Hyung, get some medical assistance" Yunho ordered his partner, who hesitated. He thought the man that they just discovered was probably dangerous.. But he probably was in need of medical attention. 

"NOW HYUNG!" Yunho yelled at him. Jungsu finally obeyed and ran for help. "Okay. You're gunna stay with me until help arrives.. What's your name? How old are you?" Yunho said soothingly, trying to calm the man down..

"I... I don't know" the man zoned out

"You don't know your name?" Yunho asked again, to which the man shook his head. "What do you know?" he asked again. But this time, he got no response

"Okay.. Well we're gunna get you some help right away" Yunho smiled at the man and said 

\----

"Talk to me, hyung.." Yunho said as he looked at the nameless man through the one-way mirror. 

"Pretty much nothing, to be honest" Jungsu looked down at the ground. "However, I have reason to believe someone is after him and whoever that person is, knows he's here"

"What makes you say that?" Yunho asked, to which Jungsu handed him a small sticky note with a message written on it. "I found this on the front desk in the lobby"

                        I know you have my boy

                              Give him back

                                 Or else

                                   -XX

Yunho rolled his eyes and threw the note away. "Doesn't phase me".

"Well. I found literally nothing on this kid.. He has no criminal record, dental record.. Nothing. we have ran facial recognition and came up with nothing" Jungsu sighed. "We know nothing about him" 

"That's not entirely true.." Jinki said as he walked in. "The guy has a rare type of amnesia. It's when someone has a traumatic experience, and they block out everything in their head that has anything to do with their experience" Jinki explained

"So.. Whatever happened to him, has something to do with his name, age, and just about everything else" Yunho sighed. "Not everything.. I asked him earlier what his interests are and he said he was a big baseball fan" Jinki smiled

"So, his interest in baseball has nothing to do with his experience" Jungsu said

"Exactly.. We looked through all over our surveillance cameras and the only one caught him crossing the street. So I suggest we bring him back to that street and see if he recognizes anything, maybe trigger his memory. The amnesia isn't permanent.. I think" Jinki said.

Yunho nodded and walked into the interrogation room to speak with the nameless man. "Hi.." the man said. "Hello.. My name is Jung Yunho.. And until we learn your real name, we'll give you a new nickname.. What nickname would you like?" Yunho asked

"I don't really care" the man shrugged, finally seeming to calm down

"I'll call you Max.. It matches your face" Yunho smiled. Max just nodded. "Now.. I'm gunna show you some pictures of people, and I want you to tell me if you recognize any of them, okay?" Yunho asked, to which Max nodded again. Yunho lined up a few pictures of people for Max to look at, one of them being Kyuhyun.

"He looks familiar.." Max said, pointing to Kyuhyun's photo. "Did his face trigger any memories..?" Yunho asked. 

"I don't know.. His face just makes me... Uncomfortable" Max shivered.. Yunho nodded, collected the photos and walked out of the room.

"I think Max and Kyuhyun have something in common.." Yunho stated

"Cho Kyuhyun? The man we found in the dumpster behind the potato soup shop?" Jinki asked, to which Yunho nodded. 

Later that day, Yunho and JInki took Max around the street he was walking down on the video tapes outside of their building. "Does any of this look familiar to you?" Jinki asked from the driver's seat. Max looked around as hard as he could, but he shook his head at everything he saw. Yunho sighed as he sat next to him in the back seat and held his hand. "I know this might be difficult, but you have to try.. With all your might.. Can you do that for me?" Yunho asked. Max smiled and nodded.

Just as Jinki was about to turn around and head back to the precinct, Yunho noticed Max staring at a group of children with their teacher, singing a song. As the kids smiled and played, Max started to sing the song silently with them. A small smile made it to Max's face

"Do you know that song?" Yunho asked. Max nodded

"From where?"

He looked down and thought hard. Yunho watched as Max started to come to some sort of revelation. "Max.. Did you work with children?" Yunho asked

Max nodded his head. "I did.."

"Are you.. A teacher?"

"I just know that I spend a lot of my time around children.." Max smiled, thinking of all the faces that he'd seen every day at work. 

\---

"Okay. I went around to every elementary school and day care center in the area and Dongsang Day Care recognized his face.." Jungsu said as he walked in with Max's file.. 

"Awesome.." Yunho smiled

"His name is Shim Changmin and he's an assistant there. He usually just helps with cleaning up after the kids and reading to them. He's only two years younger than you" Jungsu said as he looked at Yunho

"Anything else?" Jinki asked

"Yeah.. The lady that identified him said that there was a man that came looking for Changmin every afternoon leading up to his disappearance.." Jungsu explained. 

"I see. Then we have to find this man.." Yunho sighed

"I also showed the lady a photo of Kyuhyun and she said that he would come to pick Changmin up from work a lot. It seemed to her that Kyuhyun and Changmin were good friends" Jungsu added

"Well that's odd" Yunho sighed

"How so?"

"I showed Changmin a picture of Kyuhyun and he told me his face made him uncomfortable" Yunho confessed.. "Maybe he has to do with Changmin's amnesia?" Jinki suggested. Yunho only shrugged and went for the door to meet Changmin in the lobby

\----

"Max!" Yunho shouted and called Changmin over to him. Changmin stood up and smiled. "Hi" he said softly. "Max. We've found out more information about you that we'd like to share with you" Yunho smiled, still finding it hard to hold in his excitement. "Okay. Tell me! I wanna know" Changmin clasped his hands together. 

"I will. You're gunna spend the night at my house and I'll tell you everything" Yunho said, held Changmin's hand and walked with him out of the building

\----

BANG!

Five police officers and Jungsu and Jinki walked into Changmin's apartment after breaking the door down 

"CLEAR!" one of the police officers yelled, along with the others

Jinki kneeled down at and picked things up off the ground, which were sprawled out to every corner of the room, while Jungsu scanned all the framed photos on the wall. Some were dangling while a couple were shattered on the ground

Changmin's apartment was indeed, a wreck

"Looks like a tornado flew through here" Jinki sighed at all of the clothes and knick knacks on the ground. "Either Changmin's a really messy person, or.."

"Jinki!" Jungsu called Jinki from the kitchen. Jinki ran into the kitchen to see that Changmin's dining table was flipped over and chairs were broken. And in the corner of the kitchen near the fridge was a table knife, covered in dried blood. 

"I don't think Changmin is just a messy person" Jungsu said

\----

Yunho sat Changmin down in his living room and took a deep breath. "So, Max.. I'm gunna have to stop calling you that.."

"You found my name?" Changmin smiled

"I did.. And I'm hoping some of your information will help with your memory" he smiled 

"First off. Your real name is Shim Changmin.." Yunho said. Changmin gasped. Finally hearing his real name sparked something in his head. "What?" Yunho asked

"Kyuhyunnie." Changmin muttered. Yunho rushed to pick Kyuhyun's photo out of Changmin's file. "You remember Kyuhyun?" he asked, handing the photo to him. Changmin smiled and held back tears. "He's my.. best friend" he sniffled

"Tell me about Kyuhyun, Changmin" Yunho took a hold of Changmin's free hand and asked. Changmin looked up at Yunho with tears in his eyes. "He's my best friend.. That's all I know" Changmin said

Yunho nodded

"Where is he? I wanna see him" Changmin pleaded. Yunho brought his hands to his face. "He doesn't know Kyuhyun is dead" he thought.

"He's gone missing" Yunho lied. "But we're looking for him" 

Changmin wiped tears from his eyes. 

"You're 28 years old.. Can you tell me your birthday?" Yunho asked, even though he already knew it

"Is it in January?" Changmin asked

"YES! It is! Good" Yunho nodded. "You work at Dongsang Day Care Center.. As an assistant" he added. Changmin smiled.. "My kids"

"Do you remember the kids you worked with?" Yunho asked. Changmin only nodded and smiled. Just as Yunho was about to speak, he looked over Changmin's shoulder into the sliding glass door leading to the backyard and saw a man looking into his home. Yunho gasped and stood up. "What's wrong, hyung?" Changmin asked and followed Yunho's line of vision. The moment Changmin met eyes with the stranger outside, he stopped breathing and froze. "Changmin" Yunho tore his gaze away from the man and looked down at the Changmin. When Yunho looked up again,

The man was gone

\----

"Yunho! What happened?" Jungsu ran up to Yunho, who sat outside his own house next to Changmin. "There's someone in my house" Yunho simply said and looked down at Changmin, who was in a state of shock..

"Changmin. Are you okay?" Jungsu looked and asked, but Changmin wouldn't respond

"Yunho hyung" Jinki called from the front steps. Yunho stood up and left Changmin with Jungsu

"Yeah?"

"Your house is clean.."

Yunho didn't know what to say.. "N-No.. There's someone in my backyard. Check harder"

"We checked everywhere.. There is nobody in your house, or your backyard" Jinki took him by the shoulders and said again. Yunho let out a sigh and looked up at his home with concern. "If you're afraid to stay here, you and Changmin can stay with me for a while I guess" Jinki added. Yunho looked up at him and nodded. "That would be nice, actually" he said

\----

_"I finally have you here with me" the man smiled menacingly down at Changmin, who sat in the dirt. "Please.. I swear, I won't tell anybody about the money! I swear on my father's grave!" Changmin pleaded, but his hope was cut in half when the man pulled out a knife. As soon as the man took a step forward_

_A gunshot from behind sounded through the air and got the man right in the shoulder. Blood splattered all over Changmin's clothes as he screamed._

_Changmin looked behind the man and saw a shaky and frightened Kyuhyun, holding a gun in his hand. "Kyuhyun!" Changmin yelled with tears in his eyes._

_"Changmin hyung! RUN!" Kyuhyun screamed as the man charged him, bleeding from his shoulder. Changmin watched in horror as the man stabbed Kyuhyun repeatedly in the chest and in the back._

_The man started to drag Kyuhyun's body to the dumpster, but then turned back to Changmin. "I'll get you! Mark my words!" he shouted, and then continued to drag Kyuhyun away._

_"Kyuhyun" Changmin cried right before his head felt lighter and lighter. Out of nowhere, Changmin fainted.._

_By the time he had awakened, everything was exactly how it was left, except.._

_He didn't know how he got there, what had happened prior to his forced rest.. He didn't know anything. Changmin wheezed and limped out of the alley, but not before he spotted a revolver on the ground. Changmin promptly picked it up and ran for a populated area._

\----

Changmin took in a lung full of air as he sprung up from bed after his bad dream 

"Where.. Where am I?" he thought as he looked down at the bed he was in. 

Then he thought.. "I'm in Jinki's apartment.."

"Oh god.. I remember!"

"I remember eveything!" Changmin thought and jumped out of bed

"Yunho hyung! I have to tell him" he thought and ran out to the living room where Yunho was asleep on the couch

"HYUNG! I REMEMBER!" Changmin smiled and shouted as ran down the hall

Yunho, who couldn't sleep, poked his head up from the book he was reading and smiled. "Finally" he thought. Just as Yunho was about to stand up. Somebody grabbed a handful of his hair yanked him back down to the couch. Yunho screamed at the sudden pain of someone ripping his hair out. He looked up and saw that it was the same man who was in his backyard

"Where is he?" the man asked. Yunho scratched and tore at the man's hands that still had a grip on his scalp. 

"Tell me where he is" the man repeated.

Just as Yunho was about to speak, Changmin ran in on the scene and gasped. The man looked up and smiled. He smiled, grabbed one of Jinki's vases on the counter and smashed it over Yunho's head.

Changmin screamed and tried to run, but couldn't bring himself to do it, because his desire to run to Yunho's side to help him slowly took him over. Yunho fell to the ground and his head bled on the carpet. "Now it's your turn.." the man said and pulled out a knife. 

"Funny.. Two best friends, about to be killed with the same knife" the man laughed before charged Changmin, but Changmin ran into the closet and locked the door behind him. He slid to the ground and sobbed..

Outside the door, the man heard a click of a gun and something soflty touch the back of his head. "Hands up" Jinki said seriously. The man froze as Jinki slapped the knife out of his hand and dragged out of his apartment by the collar. "Changmin! Call the cops!" Jinki shouted when he found Yunho on the ground, bleeding and unconscious  

\----

Changmin waited outside of Yunho's room at the hospital and sighed. Jungsu found him and sat next to him. "He's got a concussion, and he'll probably need staples in his head" Changmin said, feeling tears fall from his eyes

"He'll be okay.. We need to support him though. No matter what" Jungsu said as he rubbed circles in Changmin's back. "How is your memory?"

"Sadly, everything is back"

"Sadly...?"

"The memory of watching my best friend stabbed to death will haunt me forever. I'd rather not know anything than have to live with such a memory" Changmin explained, to which Jungsu nodded. "Sounds reasonable" he shrugged. 

Suddenly, the doctor walked out and smiled. "He's gunna be just fine.." the doctor said as Changmin stood up and finally took his first deep breath. 

"How about that! Thank you, doctor" Jungsu smiled and bowed.

As Yunho recovered and went home, Changmin decided to move out of his old apartment and lived with Yunho until he was able to finish therapy.


End file.
